The Dawn of a New Era
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: *MAJOR BD PT2 SPOILERS* What if Alice's vision had come true? "While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die." Bella-centric, oneshot.


It was all over.

They were either dead or running.

Running to tell others about what had happened.

Our allies were slowly leaving as well.

Slowly, the impact of the battle hit me.

I fell to my knees, unable to cry, but my body was shaking as a dryly sobbed. I wrapped my arms around myself and screamed.

Aro was dead. Caius was dead. Marcus was dead. Jane was dead. Alec was dead. We won.

_Carlisle_ was dead. _Jasper _was dead. _Seth_ was dead. _Leah_ was dead.

We won, but we lost so much.

Edward rubbed circles into my back, but I could hear him crying as well. Angry, I shook his hand off and stood up, swinging around to face him.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched. "Don't fucking touch me!"

His already pained expression deepened as he backed up. He reached for his cell phone, most likely to call Reneesme and get them to come back. The stinging smell of smoke and ashes fill the air. Bodies burned in piles around us, and smoke was rising up from the Benjamin's gorge. Benjamin himself looked too distraught to close it. I could understand.

I ran my hands through my hair and screamed again, kicking at the snow and dirt and stomping around in frustration. Across the gorge, Alice was on her knees, looking paler and more lifeless than I had ever seen her. Esme sat at its edge, silent and shaking. They reminded me of Marcus, who I had just watched. He so eagerly gave himself to the Romanians; he died without a fight. I had no doubt that my sister and mother would be trying to kill themselves soon enough. Esme looked like she was about to throw herself in. The wolves were shuffling around and howling forlornly, mourning their dead.

I couldn't stop screeching and growling in anger. I was beyond furious. How had we let this happen? It was all _their _fault and they sure as hell paid for it.

Across the clearing, Jacob padded into view, with Reneesme on his back. I wondered how stupid Edward could be to have him bring her back here to this forsaken place. Even from where I was, I saw Jacob's eyes widen at the damage. I'm sure he'd seen it through Seth and Leah's eye before they both perished in the battle.

Reminded of the brutal carnage, I roared once more and stomped the ground so hard that it shuddered beneath me. I lost my father, my brother, and my soon-to-be siblings. My husband and daughter were still alive, but they were the last things on my mind. We were supposed to have a happy ending, but now I knew it would never come, not for a million years or more than that. I could see Edward's suffering written all over his face; his father, his creator was gone, mercilessly killed by a man he had once considered his friend.

Jacob reached me, and Reneesme dismounted him. Tears filled her brown eyes as she looked around, surveying the destruction. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," I managed to choke out. "I'm so, so sorry."

Jacob whined sadly as he stood over Seth's lifeless body. He whimpered and whimpered until it turned into a full blown howl, echoing throughout the mountains. Slowly, the rest of my surviving family members joined in with a noise that I can't very well describe: it was not a howl, but not a human noise either. It was a very sad, animalistic noise full of sorrow and loss. Instinctively, I joined in as well. I had never heard the call before, but it seemed to come naturally.

When we had all finished voicing our sadness, I was still unsatisfied. I fell to my knees again and pounded the ground with my fist, roaring and crying, screaming for my family. When I was done, I stood up and looked around once more.

No one knew what to do. We were all shuffling around in the snow like fools and crying.

I realized that the Volturi were gone now, and there was no reigning power. I was sure that the Romanians were expecting to take over, but now I had something different in mind.

I knew what I had to do.

I roared again, but this time it was a commanding roar. All the remaining vampires and wolves snapped to attention.

"This is tragic," I began, looking for words. "I can't even begin to voice my rage and sadness. So many people we loved have died here. This is a time of mourning, but it is also a revolution. The Volturi are gone. We've killed all of their leaders and the rest have ran and hid from us. They are afraid now."

For some of them, what I was saying was starting to sink in.

"Someone's got to keep our kind in line. Without anyone to rule over us, we will exist in anarchy, recklessly killing and risking revealing ourselves to humanity. I have made a decision."

I could see Alice moving towards me. There was a knowing look in her eye.

"_We _will take over. Not a Romanian. Not anyone else. We will take what is rightly ours. Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, and Leah did not die in vain."

"Bella-" Edward started to protest.

"_No,_" I said sternly. "If we don't occupy ourselves, do you know what will happen to us? We will fall to pieces. Esme and Alice will kill themselves, and I will as well. We have to do this, or _we will all die._"

He understood. They all understood.

We did this or we died.

We decided that we weren't too keen on dying.


End file.
